ha sof shel SP yaoi parte 2
by antegotovinapwnsmokona
Summary: the end of SP yaoi now on it's sequel, more violence, more adult themes,lots o' guns, more fighting, haz lemons! more crossovers!
1. Chapter 1

The End of SP yaoi Teil 2

It was a peaceful & a sunny day in Tel Aviv, Sarajevo & Beograd, where they now live. But a new problem was happening, it was the dreaded Edward Cullen, the twilight vampire, & the real SP Homos did not die & the 3 are out to rape Kyle & the young members of the Hyuga clan. 3 mafias want an artifact discovered by Konohamaru. But as always; Kyle is always good with Hinata or any SP girl, OC or not. I'm too bored to do the lemon but if you can, go ahead write a lemon for Kyle & Hinata. But if I write it instead, keep going, don't leave it!

DESTROY NEJIHINA!

DEATH TO STANKYLE!  
DEATH TO CARTMANKYLE!  
DEATH TO KENNYKYLE!

In Tel Aviv:

Kyle Broflovski & Hinata were now working for Mossad, & 1/3 of the characters live here. But suddenly, Neji mysteriously disappears, but being an undercover, Kyle now knew where his friend was, near the end of the city, Bella & Edward captured Neji to be raped by Jirobo, Akatsuki, Kidomaru & then Edward himself, but Neji was still alive, still a virgin & sleeping w/ clothes intact, but wrists tied up & hands hanging. With his srbosjek, he cut the ropes & the Hyuga fell down.

"Dude, Where am I?"

Suddenly Jirobo & Kidomaru came out with only panties around & a Micro Galil in hand, drunk & horny came charging for the Hyuga, But Kyle, fired his completely Black Galil SAR from his coat that was his grandfather's gift during Chanukkah, at & Kidomaru & Jirobo; & their gayness made the gay duo retreat. Neji was awake by that time & Kyle gave him a Micro Galil.

"No time for this shit, dude, let's go!" he interrupted back.

In fact, so did Jirobo's accomplices escaped w/ Micro Galils being dropped from fear, & giving the duo an opportunity because it gave them free ammo. Both ran outside from Edward's Mansion & the 2 procceding to Kyle's Citroen CX which was near the mansion from doing undercover work. Kyle was now being chased by BMWs, but Neji, a good shooter, fired the gunmen from the car with his Micro Galil, by then, they were free from the ones chasing them, & they went as fast as they can, to Hinata's house, which saved their asses, at least.

As he fired back, they suddenly showed up w/ a CETME Ameli & firing it towards the car. As shit happened, Kyle activated the car to autopilot, & assembling an RPG-7, he opened the roof window & shot the rocket towards the car w/ the CETME.

He also found 2 artifacts that dated from Roman Israel.

"I also heard plans of Edward Cullen, that he will steal this artifact, that can make it's user's weapon deadly!" Neji said.

"_Motherfucking vampires_!" Kyle cursed in Hebrew as he escaped from the BMWs

Beograd:

Konohamaru, Hanabi, Naruto & Sakura were in BG not just for Kalmagedan or Surcin or Novi Beograd but for the new concert of Riblja Corba of Bora Djordjevic. But for the night before, they were playing Driv3r at a friend's house in Zemun;

"Tanner's on-foot sucks ass, but the cars are accurate & the driving realism is really good." Konohamaru replied to Hanabi.

"Agreed, but CJ's better than Tanner." she answered back.

Suddenly 2 armed men, one looking like Niko Bellic & the other looking like Mario, working for Zemun & Luigi's Cosa Nostra. They came up & frightened the 2 couples, obviously they were gangsters.

Mario asked

"Mr. Sarutobi, where is the artifact we need? That Roman artifact you found?!"

"Dude, we don't know where the fuck it is because I had to give it to the US Army! They were so interested at that shit I found!"

They did went to BG stadion but the Sarutobi was worried that the Serb Mafia will kill him.

Sarajevo:

In this war-recovered city, Leon Gehste, now a scientist & author of 3 books about his inventions, an archaeologist, w/ Precis as GF, he also works for the FBI & knows every criminal organization, & for that, Konohamaru asks him.

Konohamaru: Do you know of 2 crime orgs from Zemun & NY, one looked like Mario & the other looked like Niko Bellic, know any?

Leon: Obviously, you've met the deadliest gang members & the gangs, The Zemun clan is the deadliest in Serbia, & Luigi's Cosa Nostra is one of the deadliest in NY.

Leon: Anyways, liked Bora Corba?

Konohamaru: Yeah, cool guy to meet w/. Songs are cool! I like his own version of "green green grass of home" & his "look down homeward, angel" (Zelena Trava doma mog & Pogledaj svoj dom andjele)

Kyle: Sorry to mess up, but Leon, but tomorrow you got to go to Tel Aviv for this, we found 2 artifacts that were dated from the Roman era!

He & Precis went to Tel Aviv, along w/ Konohamaru & Hanabi, Kyle then presented the 2 artifacts found from Edward Cullen's Mansion in his house. Apparently, his Psychic senses felt a convoy of Serb & Italian Mafia cars, 2 Akatsuki SUVs & Edward Cullen's armored SUV driven by Kidomaru & Jirobo.

"It seems were fucked up for one day or more! I'm sensing that the Serbian & Italian Mafia, the Akatsuki & Edward Cullen wants us dead!" Kyle shouted back, opening a garage w/ 2 Armored ZIL Trucks that looked like the Gorsvet Trucks (Night watch yellow truck) full of guns & ammo & 3 Periscopes for the Driver & 2 other passengers to guide it, yet it had GPS.

WEAPON NOTES:

CETME Ameli-A Spanish variant of the MG42 machine gun but chambered in 5.56

Micro Galil-Krink version of the Galil

Galil SAR-A bit shorter than the ARM Galil.

NEXT CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 2

While Kyle, Leon, Precis, Neji, Hinata, Konohamaru & Hanabi were on one truck, the other, led by his own guards as the Gunner, the other carried it to another place both to Ovda Air Base, but in diff. Alternatives. Leon was also a good gunner, having experience as a Mercenary in BiH & Iraq, he could do full-auto accurately, no shit.

The 1st truck went to Ovda in & the other was in a diff. alternative but same destination,

Suddenly the Mafia cars, Mercedes-Benz C-class from the Serbian mafia, started attacking Truck 1. In retaliation, Leon w/ his M14 as a rifle, fired at the gangsters, killing them, Precis the fired at them w/ her Authentic, Night-vision AKM from 1979. She was good at it, & Kicked ass more.

"You Sons of bitches! Hijo de puta!" Leon fired at them while crouching, firing at the gangsters in the Tel Aviv Expressway.

"Assholes! AAAAAAAHAHAHAHHA!" Precis responded as she was shooting them like ducks at point-blank range.

They fired at them until the Akatsuki fired at them. They went inside, coming out w/ RPG-7s, they fired at the Akatsuki, but it was another group, not the famous ones.

Finally reaching Ovda Air base, they were safe from the bastards & the 2nd truck was there, all alive, no dead but the ones they fired at.

They then flew on a plane w/ the trucks in case of attacks to Prague, CZ to talk to a professor who can decipher the letters in the artifact. Even if the Akatsuki will attack them, they can still kick ass.

Prague, CZ

They landed in Praha & it seems that Sasuke was also there w/ Temari looking at the Gothic churches & the whole city to tour with. The 2 undercovers were now called by the CZ police to lead a siege on another mansion of Edward Cullen's. Kyle & Hinata armed themselves w/ SA Vz. 58Pi rifles to lead the siege, after that, they found a cache of twilight, new moon, & breaking dawn copies, inside it, ecstasy & cocaine packets being littered in each page, to love him & more.

"Sonofabitch! There's a helluva cache of coke n' ecstasy, SOB vampire wants attention!"

Kyle said on his radio to the chief.

"What?! There's coke, for what?"

"Obviously to make more fans of Edward & Bella" Hinata replied back, while listening on VST & Co. (Pinoy Disco Group) on Kyle's iPod.

"We also found pink panties, I'm assuming that he's a fag." She added.

Later, renting on a friend's house, as a temporary pad, Kyle & Hinata were playing Driv3r on the PS2, & both realizing, that Tanner sucked ass at on-foot mechanics & both agreeing that it's a cliffhanger & no one knows who died, whether it's Tanner or Jericho. They got bored w/ Driv3r & decided to play Driver: Parallel Lines, but it was more boring than the predecessor because there was no film director & it looked more like a GTA rip-off than a getaway Driver game, after messing around w/ the game & finishing on up until 3:00 AM when they were really bored & decided to sleep, because they were bored.

Problems? If you want to make him love stan or any Sp boy, I'm sorry but, the pairing of Kyle & Hinata must live on! But if you disagree, I'll flame your ass off.


	3. Chapt3r

The next day, Kyle was training in the racing track in Prague, driving up a Tatra T603 on simulating the use of RWD cars & shooting at the same time. Meanwhile, Konohamaru asks his professor, about the artifact. Upon sight of the artifact, the professor was in awe.

"Why that face?" Konohamaru asked.

"Well, that artifact isn't even Roman, or Alien but Filipino, what it's actually saying, is that the user, asking an anito, or spirit, to give his weapon & himself, powers, to make himself a more kick ass person. You could say it in a different language & when saying it for others, be sure to tell him the names incl. yourselves. Just say: O Spirit of strength, help [names & I, name] & our [weapons], please make us stronger & destructive." Answered the Professor in a reflective way.

"I even dated it as far as 250 A.D. from Roman Israel, some friend of mine found this artifact & it's what the Mafia guys want!"

"No way Jose!"

"Yes way prof!

Hinata then finally knew where the Vampires were, & they're gonna hit Warszawa next.

By then they moved their asses to Warsaw, PL, & Apparently, The Polish police, decided to help him kick the asses of the Vampires, & disguised as their Driver, Kyle, to go to the Polish Mafia Mansion, the stronghold of Edward's most biggest rival in Poland, & he, as their Driver, Decided to assault on Edward's strongholds, his casinos, steal their weapons & ammo & destroying them to remove their evidences. Kyle & Hinata, doing one last mission for them, finally bombing the last ammo depot of the Vampire, decided to now move to Zagreb, Croatia, while Kyle, Hinata, & Neji were doing undercover on Cullen's Mansion in Karlovac & Split; while Konohamaru, Hanabi, Precis & Leon, as their henchmen & Brains along w/ Broflovski & Hinata, were looking for evidence on the Cullen's Ammo Depots & Casinos. But then, the guards of Edward, found their asses, & tried killing them, because, they already used the spell from the artifact. As they were firing them with 5.45 ammo on their heads, killing them because the bullets were expanding FMJ rounds, they were realizing they're gonna be dead, & calling on Kyle, he drove his black Citroen CX to where they were, on one of Cullen's ammo Depot in Osijek; they then ran for the doors, & then, at the same time, BMWs were attacking them. Kyle then told Leon, to remove the back door of the CX & the cloak covering a KORD 12.7x108 machine gun, Leon then aimed for the Mobsters who were attacking them. W/ a single shot, they were already dead, including the engine of the cars, which made it stop. Kyle then cried out:

"Dude, this isn't semi-auto!"

"I know, but I'm just spending the ammo to save your asses."

Kyle then went back to the borrowed pad as soon as the mobsters were dead. Then Hinata Told them that the Cullen vampire was in Israel. Now they're going to Tel Aviv, but the the Akatsuki, Tayuya, Orochimaru, Jirobo & Cullen's gang were now going to kill their asses & Probably rape the male Hyuga, but this will be the battle to stop the Vampires, the Akatsuki & the enemies you read recently. But after stealing & bombing the final depot, Hanabi was soon kidnapped by Edward Cullen & his henchmen in his Rolls Royce. And Konohamaru, Neji, Leon, Hinata, Precis & Kyle saw it. Running towards the Citroen CX, Kyle then started the engine & started chasing the Rolls Royce. They wind down the road until they see Hanabi gagged, naked & tied up on the hill of a road, & Because of that, Kyle's CX turned & the car jumped up causing it to turn & severely wounding all of them

"Awww…. Fuck! We're gonna probably have our asses de-virginized & me having no balls!" Kyle whispered

"Awww shit dude, they're coming for us dude, & Kyle's probably right!" Leon replied back

Then they drifted unconsciously.

After which Cullen's Henchmen pulled the unconscious selves; finding themselves in Cullen's Rolls Royce. They then went to Cullen's torture room in his Mansion in Dubrovnik, which tried castrating Kyle having his balls hit w/ a rope mace so they can get his answer on why he won the casino royale along w konohamaru.

"What's the password?"

"I don't know, none of us know about this!"

Both grimaced in pain as the rope mace hit their balls square.

As the females facing Bella swanson w/ a dildo & a real dick while Jirobo preparing to rape them at the tortured males & the girls being naked & their hands tied up while being molested by Bella.

"You like it do you?" Bella questioned, as she was groping Precis' left boob & sucking the other.

But Hinata had an automatic kicking machine disguised on her leg to kick Bella from penetrating & raping Precis.

"Bastard, you won't get away with this!"

But then, some miracle arrived, Sasuke & Temari showed up dressed as Jericho from Driv3r w/ Mini ERO 9mm SMGs at their hands & seeing the characters in a bad condition, asked for the Cullen's protection money, which did the couple didn't do at all & having responsible for the Tel Aviv Incident in Chapter 1, Sasuke killed Edward Cullen & Jirobo for torturing Kyle & Konohamaru & as Jirobo preparing to rape the rest of the males (Leon & Neji), & just as he killed the 2, Temari fired on the Human turned Vampire & Tayuya w/ her Sa Vz. 58V finishing 2 clips of 7.62x39 ammo.

RATE & PLZ. COMMENT


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Leon, Kyle, Neji & Konohamaru found themselves in Kotor hospital unconscious & alive w/ their female counterparts & Sasuke being present, apparently, they were all fucked up & word came out from Kiba & Shino, one of Hinata's most loyal friends that Cartman, Stan, Kenny, Butters, Pip, Clyde, Trent Boyett, Craig, Tobi & Kabuto were still alive.

"Those Motherfucking bastards, I thought we killed them last year! I'll never be gay, & as always, if Hinata is attacked, I'll attack that SoB, if that SoB killed her, I promise, I'll kill them as well because I love her!" Kyle answered back to the 2 Team 8 members.

"Where are they?"

"Jerusalem, the capital of Israel, If not, Tel Aviv."

"That son-of-a-bitch Cartman & Stan wants my Kyle & my Uzi?! They'll get him & the Uzi from my cold, dead hands" Hinata answered back.

Tel Aviv, IL

"Yes, our plans of a gay Kyle are complete!" Cartman & Stan Boomed in Unison.

& the SP Homos laughed, but they will realize only Hinata can touch Kyle, only she can Fuck him, nobody else.

Yerushalayim, Israel

In this Holy City where the Supposed 3rd temple should be & Beitar FC's (Kyle's favorite football club) Home, including the Teddy Stadium where the heroic members of La familia (Kyle's also a member of this) defend Israeli Football from being dead.

Just as they landed from Zagreb, they went to the Teddy Stadium where they watch La familia defending Israeli football from being dead.

Then, going to the Negev Desert, where Israel is planning energy thingies like uranium enrichment & Share the Pain techniques for their ninjas to slaughter/assasinate Palestinian Nazis, Traitors like Rabin & Other Neo-Nazis, all trained by Avigdor Lieberman "the hero" but planned by Kyle, they then realized, that the Antagonists were all there. Oh scheiss!

Kyle, meeting them, fired on Cartman, but he had clones, & then, Hinata came in & fired the RPG-7 at Cartman's heart, exploded & killed instantly.

Hinata then fired the other shots w/ her Mini-ERO from her cousin.

As if out of nowhere she got an M80 Zolja, as a tank full of Cartman clones emerge, she aimed it & fired it point-blank square.

They all realized, They're doomed, doomed, until, help came.


	5. Chapter 5

Stan, Kenny, Pip, Craig, Clyde, Trent & Butters charged in, but Shikamaru, a sharpshooter, plucked out the SP fags w/ his Zastava M76 7.92mm Sniper. Kyle & Hinata fired at the Cartman clones w/ their 50rd Galil ARM & her Zastava M72 LMG walking & killing the fat clones in their path. Neji & Temari fired PKM 7.62 machine guns at the Clones of the first 7 characters mentioned, Leon & Precis fired Zastava M70 7.62 & Mpi-km assault rifles & its Grenade launchers, Hanabi, Sasuke & Konohamaru fired their FN FAL Para rifle, Sa Vz. 58V rifle & Agram 2002 SMG, respectively & hitting the gay clones. But Edward Cullen, Bella Swan, Jirobo & Kidomaru charged in, that were resurrected by themselves but they were instantly killed & it would be forever, the members of Team 8, Gai & 10 were firing 120mm mortars. Gaara & Kankuro were firing MG-34s & 1919 Browning MGs at the enemy.

Just as the protagonists were winning, the clones of Stan, Kenny, Pip, Craig, Clyde, Trent, Butters & Cartman were all marching & crying.

"DEATH TO THEM ALL, RAEP THE SOLDIER!! MAKE HIM GAY!!" (Kyle Broflovski is the soldier.)

Then a massive phantom IDF (similar to the phantom soldiers in LOTR) charged at the clones of Stan, Kenny, Pip, Craig, Clyde, Trent, Butters & Cartman; each of the clones numbered 1,000. But this phantom army was the dead IDF soldiers in every war that always liberated or kicked nazi asses like in '48,'67, '73, Pwning w/ Christian brothers in '82, & fighting off against the pogroms of 1988 & 2000-2007. A Sholef artillery piece came out & started firing on the Akatsuki & the Clones.

The spirits of the soldiers were now slaughtering clones happily, for the clones were anti-semitic, pro-Palestinian & Heterophobic.

"Assholes, Die you SoBs! Hijo de puta! Chingada!" Leon & Precis cursed back at the Vampires as they were now commanding the Sholef.

The Vampires were losing at the Negev sun & the firepower of the good guys, but it wasn't still enough, the Akatsuki came in. But then, a gang of gun-wielding men came in, led by Inari & Jericho armed w/ a 7.62x51 UK vz. 59 MG from Czechia & his trusty sawn-offs at which they fired at the Clones & the Akatsuki.

"Why are you here?" Kyle asked.

"Sonofabitch queers stole my money & weapons" Inari answered back.

He then shouted:

"You SoBs, you didn't pay my 1 million Gs" Inari was firing so many rounds that the Clones were cut into pieces by his menacing gun & it was more of a Minigun than an MG, now he was acting badass, like Rambo.

"Naruto, we need to activate you're demon form! We need it now!" Sasuke shouted to the blonde who was w/ Sakura busy killing Edward, Jirobo & Bella. The 2 already killed Kidomaru. The blond then activated his demon form, which made him more kick-ass & was now killing Stan, Pip & Butters. Kyle already killed some, & Trent Boyett was finally killed by Rock Lee & Gai, from their rented Merkava.

"Thanks muthafuckaz!" Kyle shouted to the jumpsuit duo which now landed & the green jumpsuit duo now fired AKMs at the Vampires. Tenten was firing an SVD 7.62 at the clones.

The fighting was bloody but no casualties on the good side.

At least Broflovski can now kill the Akatsuki. But then, just as the Akatsuki was attacking them. Suddenly, Cartman & Stan came out.

"You will be fucking mine!" the duo said as Kyle was aiming for them.

"_You sons of Bitches, you're fucking alive assholes?!" _Kyle shouted in Hebrew.

But then, Hinata showed up, Shouting:

"Kyle's fucking mine, you hear that?!"

"I'll guess were be the 1st to stuff myself on Kyle on my dungeon" (Kyle was never fucked by any of the Sp boyz), Cartman & Stan said back, but as they were going to stab the Hyuga, she shot the 2 with her Colt Anaconda, which came out of nowhere as well!

But just as she killed the 2, Cartman cupped her mouth & Stan had an M16 pointing at her w/ hands tied up. As they carried her into a Mi-8, Kyle was angry & now, he used his psychic energy to kill the remaining clones & 2/3s of the akatsuki. Just as he was killing them w/ his Galil ARM, Hinata was struggling to escape from Cartman & Stan; She then cut the ropes w/ Rambo's survival knife. Just as Cartman was going to grab her, she jumped down facing the Heli & showing up w/ an INSAS rifle out of nowhere, again, she fires it at the Mi-8.

"You Fucks, you'll never kill me or turn Kyle into a Fag!!"

"You Sonofabitch!" Cartman, Stan & Butters came out trying to fire their guns, but all jammed.

The Mi-8 then explodes, killing Cartman, Stan & Butters.

"Yipee-ki-yay, motherfuckers!" Hinata shouted back as debris fell from the sky along w/ the burning remains of Cartman, Stan & Butters.

As she landed another Cartman clone points his Colt Anaconda. But as she was going to expect her death, Kyle brings out his Browning HP gun firing headshot square on Cartman, killing him instantly.

"That was so fucking scary!"she said back.

"Heh, same same, if I was in that situation!"

RATE & PLEASE COMMENT!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Just as He killed the Cartman & Stan clone, The real Cartman & Stan showed up w/ their FN FAL & Luger 9mm, they shot him on the chest w/ half a clip of FN FAL & luger finished on Kyle, Dropping instantly & blont dripping from his mouth. Hinata found the dropped FN FAL 50.63, & opening the magazine, there were only 4 bullets left to kill Cartman & Stan. She approached them & fired the first 2 for Cartman, one to the head & other to the heart, killing the fatass instantly. She then fired the last 2 rds, to Stan, & which also killed him. The Heiress then carried the almost dead Broflovski to an IDF helicopter, which carried him to a Temporary Hospital.

On life support, Kyle was almost dead, but suddenly, he was going to die, they then sent him to the operating table, they tried putting paddles but failed, just as he was going to die, He psychically asked Neji to get a long wire to be placed on a electric post & on his hand, & just as the Doctor & the Rabbi came in case he dies, Neji then attached the wire that had pliers on it on Kyle's hand, he then gave Hinata the signal to open the electricity. Suddenly Kyle jolted & screaming because it was too powerful that it made him wake up in pain instead of being dead.

"Yeah Motherfuckers, well done Neji & Hinata you done another way of resurrecting me from my death, thanks mofos!

"I know, & she's really happy at you being alive." Neji answered back.

She then charged at Kyle & hugged him for this.

"Thanks Kyle, you saved my life!"

The Remaining SP homos were executed by Avigdor Lieberman's ninjas by doing a hyuga juuken that was copied from the Main branch.


	7. Chapter 7

SPECIAL

3 months later, in Tel Aviv:

"K. B., as a "thank you" for saving my life, follow the instructions:

walk to the park.

Find me near the multicolored fountain.

Once you see me, let's go to your apartment together.

See you later at the fountain,

H. H."

Following the instructions, he visited her at the fountain that was multicolored. Walking on the streets of Tel Aviv, both returned back to his apartment & soon, Kyle was biting her lip, groping her right breast, she was sucking on his chin & collarbone & the other hand fondling his boner. He then removed his wig, which puzzled her:

"Kyle, why is your hair gray?"

"I was born w/ gray hair because my dad, had a genetic defect from working in the Dimona. Simple."

"What about the Sharingan in your left?"

"Kakashi gave it to me as a thank you for saving Obito & his Team 7."

"Oh."

Taking all of their clothing, he started prodding his manhood a bit inside her. Soon he was fucking her, her assets were moving rhythmically at a fast pace. That pleasure was now going in & she was now calling out his name silently as he was now inside her. She'd let him in because she wanted Kyle's child to be in it, not cartman, nor stan, nor anybody.

"Screw those fags!" Kyle finally said it out as he was panting.

"heh, agreed!" she replied back & went off to sleep.


End file.
